my little angel, Amelia
by mihri
Summary: hermione goes back to hogwarts to complete her 7th year after the war, until her world is turned upside down by the arrival of her 'younger sister' and her marriage to Draco Malfoy. how will she cope. plz reveiw, no burns they hurt. thanks
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It had been two months since school started again. I'd spent the year fighting in a magical war and i hadn't seen my baby in over a year. She was three years old but to me she would always be the same little baby that i held in my arms when i was fifteen. I was currently in DADA, which were what we students called defence against the dark arts. Snape, yes he survived, was currently telling off a student for not doing their homework. I suddenly a note came flying to me through the window. I slowly opened it and all that it read was 'they're here.

'I immediately stood up, coursing my chair to fall back. Every eye in to room was looking at me. I turned to Snape and said quickly 'I have to leave, my babies here'. I heard a few gasps and someone say something along the lines of 'and i thought that i was a wild child.' I ran out of the room as fast as i could, all the while hearing the yells of my professor calling after me. I ran and ran. I ran to the great hall and burst through. I looked around in a panic like state. I had to see her; i had to see her even if it killed me. I could not see her in that room so i ran to one of the classrooms. It was professor Triganamies, she was teaching some seventh years when i barged in screaming, "Where is Dumbledore? Where is he!" she looked shocked for a moment then said, "He's in the court yard. Why, what is it child?" i smiled and said "she's here!" i ran out to the courtyard and when i made it to my destination, i heard the most beautiful, most wonderful sound in the world. It was giggling. I looked up and saw Amelia standing in front of Dumbledore with her hands out stretched for a partronus of an bird flying in front of her. All of a sudden, Dumbledore turned to me and smiled.

I looked at him and gave him a look asking if what i was seeing was real, he nodded slightly and i let out a breath i did not know i was holding. I took a step closer and i heard the bell ring signalling for all the students that it was now lunchtime. I could hear the pounding of feet on the stone floors of the castle, but i did not care. I took another step and had tears running down my face. I said just loud enough for her to hear, "Amelia, honey." She turned to me and smiled then exclaimed "MUMMY!" i smiled more and ran to her. I scooped her into my arms and spun her around. I hugged her close to me, never wanting to let her go. I kissed her hair and face. I was carrying her in my arms and telling her how much i missed her and how much i loved her when i noticed a bruise on her arm. My smile faulted slightly as i asked her where she got that bruise. Her smile faded immediately and she whispered, "I'm not opposed to say. I'll get into trouble." I smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry honey. You will not be in trouble; I will make sure of it. What happened?" She came in close, cupped her hands around my ear, and said softly "Mr Mars pushed me into the table! He did not say sorry. He said that i was not allowed to tell anyone. Mummy he hurt me..." she trailed off. I was frozen, I had sent my baby away with the Mars', jerry and Donna, so that she would not be harmed and even then, she was in danger. I was seeing red.

I put her down and stepped in front of her, as a means of protecting her. I pulled out my want and screeched out a spell that made a whip appear from the tip of my wand. I swung the whip around and wrapped it around the throat of Jerry. I pulled on it and it pulled him down onto the ground. I pulled him towards me, while he was clawing at the ground. I could hear the protests of his wife and the gasps of the other students and teachers; i could not care in the slightest. I dragged him to be in front of me and kicked his side coursing him to double over. He whimpered and i screamed out "HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER, HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! SHE'S A BABY, YOU ASSWHOLE!" he was shaking his head and i preformed a spell that made him tell me the truth no matter what. I asked him in my most sinister voice "did you push her into the table?" he had tears in his eyes and slowly nodded. I sneered at him and kicked him again. Then all of a sudden, something occurred to me. If he pushed her into the table then he could have hurt her before. I looked at Amelia who looked shocked then back at jerry. I said slowly "did you ever hurt her before? Did you ever touch her?" he let out a sob the said "yes... yes we did." I felt like my world was collapsing in around me. They had hurt my baby. I looked down at the pitiful, sorry excuse of a man lying below me. He hurt my baby! I jumped onto him and began to punch him. All the while people were trying to get me off him. I kept on hitting him screaming that i was going to kill him.

Harry and Ron were holding onto my arms, pulling me back. I was about to break away from them when Amelia ran up to me and said "Mummy, please don't. You are going to get into trouble. Please stop! Please!" i looked down at her small figure and calmed down. I hesitantly got her in my arms and stroked her. I said that i was sorry to her for scaring her. After about a minute i looked back at jerry and his wife and said, "Get out of here. Get away from her now. Pray that you never have a reason for me to ever see you again. If you ever come near her again, you will be wishing for death by the time I am done with you. Oh and our deals off." the look of pure terror that passed through their eyes was enough to tell me that i my words had been taken seriously. Donna helped her husband up onto his feet and they limped away towards the gates of the school. I noticeably calmed and looked down at the tear stricken face of my baby girl. She smiled at me and i said so softly that i was not sure that she heard me, "what did they do to you?" she said in a confident voice "mummy they were very mean. I did not like them. They used to spank me then they would send me to bed without my food. They would say for me to pack up my clothes and when i did not do it fast enough for them they would hit me like daddy hit you with the belt. Mummy i was scared, i was so scared..." i had tears streaming down my face when i said, "you don't need to be scared anymore. I am here; i will not let anything ever happen to you. I will not ever leave you again. I will not leave you. We will find somewhere to live where we can live together. I will get a job and you will not ever have to worry about anyone ever hurting you again. You will not have to worry about your daddy ever finding us again. We will be safe. We just need to wait for a few days so that i can find us a place then we can live there without anyone bothering us. Okay, just be a little more patient then we can be together forever." She said shyly "will i still be able to go to the library?" i gave a small smile and said, "of course, we can to the library once every week." She giggled and nodded.

I stood up and picked her up. I turned to Dumbledore; his face was in a thoughtful smirk when he said "Miss Gran" i cut him off by say "Renaldi, my name is Renaldi." He smiled knowingly and said "Miss Renaldi, Mr Malfoy please follow me." i turned to see a confused Malfoy. I turned back to harry and Ron and said "I'll tell you everything later in the common room, okay?" they nodded numbly. I followed the headmaster to his office, Amelia clutching my hand as she peered around the corridor admiring all the portraits. I smiled, bent down and picked her up. After a while, Malfoy said, "she looks a lot like you. You're going to have a lot of trouble keeping the boys away from her as she gets older.' I blushed and said softly "thanks, what do you think Dumbledore wants?" he shook his head and said, "I haven't the slightest idea." He was going to say something more when all a sudden Dumbledore stopped in front of us and said the password, lemon drops. He turned to us and said, "You will need to be very quiet when you enter my office. Phorks isn't feeling well." Malfoy and i turned to each other, trying to figure out what we had just heard. We followed the professor up the stairs. We took our seats and as the headmaster was about to start talking we heard a scream. I looked at Amelia, terrified that she had hurt herself; i saw her looking at a pile of ash. She came running to me saying "i didn't do anything mummy! It just... the bird just burst into fire!" i nodded and said, realising that the bird was actually a phoenix.

I nodded and said, "Don't worry, honey. Do you remember how i told you about that bird that lived forever, how it used to catch fire then from the ashes it would become a baby again." She nodded and said, "You said that it was called a pheoox, pheion, phe, pheo" i laughed and said "phoenix?" she nodded and went back to look at the little baby bird emerging from the ashes. I stared after her for a little while. I realised how much i missed her. I turned back to Dumbledore and said "Sorry professor. She is three. Everything is a big mystery for her." She nodded and said, "now then, Miss Renaldi please explains to me your behaviour. Why did you attack the man who has been looking after Amelia?" i froze and anger pulsed through my veins. I said through my teeth, "he hurt Amelia. He pushed her into the table, spanked her, and starved her. He hurt my baby girl. We had a deal that i would give him a hundred thousand galleons if he looked after her. In the deal, i said that he want allows to hurt her. He broke his word." I looked the headmaster in the eyes and said, "George has been looking for her and he's not going to stop until he has her. He will kill me and he will do what he did to me to her. I can't let that happen. I do not care what happens to me, I am going to go to hell anyway but i will not let her lose her innocence, not the way i did. I sent her with the Mars' so that she wouldn't be in danger. Therefore, that he wouldn't find her. During the war, every night i would worry myself sick, wondering if she was okay, if he had found her. I sent her away so that she could be safe from Voldemort and her father when really i should've been protecting her from the very people who were assigned to protect her. They gave me their word that they would protect her and not harm her. All that time she was being miss treated." He looked at me for a second and said with a sigh, "Well if that's the case then you were completely in your right. Now what are you going to do? You can't live on your own, not without completing your education. You won't be able to find any work. No one will let you live with them without being suspicious about who you are and what you're doing with a small child. Now i have a proposition for you. However the content of this conversation will not be allowed to leave this room if you are not to agree, do you understand?" i nodded silently.

He continued, "very well, now Mr Malfoy here has a dilemma and i think that the two of you can come to an agreement that you are both in need of each other. Mr Malfoy must marry a muggle born or a half-blood in order to prove to the ministry that he and his family don't care about blood status anymore, he needs to be married or at the very least engaged by the end of March, which isn't far off."


	2. Chapter 2

CAPTER 2

"very well, now Mr Malfoy here has a dilemma and i think that the two of you can come to an agreement that you are both in need of each other. Mr Malfoy must marry a muggle born or a half-blood in order to prove to the ministry that he and his family don't care about blood status anymore, he needs to be married or at the very least engaged by the end of March, which isn't far off. If you agree to marry Draco then you could stay here and continue your studies and still have little Amelia with you. If you don't then I'm afraid that because of the new ministry law you will no longer be able to remain on the premises. Please think about what I'm saying. Hermione my dear, Hogwarts is the safest place for both you and Amelia now. Please consider what this could mean for you." i sat there quietly.

Dumbledore was asking me to marry Malfoy. MALFOY! My eyes making their way back to my little angel. She was admiring the bookshelf. She pulled out one of the books and began to flick through the pages. She stopped at one of the pages looking at the pictures. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back watching her eyes go back to the picture. I sat there looking at her for a little while more. What would i do out of Hogwarts. Dumbledore was right; no one would want to hire someone who hadn't finished his or her schooling. In addition, this would be the safest place for Amelia. George wouldn't be able to find her here. I took a deep breath and said, my voice cracking "okay, fine I'll marry Malfoy. However, on one condition. This may be a marriage of convenience but even so, i want you to be faithful to me. No one night stands, no girlfriends, nothing. I'm sorry if this isn't convenient for you but i will not be the other woman in the relationship. Also you can never hurt Amelia, ever. I don't care what you do to me just as long as you never hurt her. i cant live with the fact that she would be hurt, I can't live like that." Malfoy smiled at me and said "granger i" i cut him off and said, "Its Renaldi, my grandmothers name was Renaldi. I had my name changed to that George couldn't find me." Malfoy seemed to process this then continued, "Okay, Renaldi, you don't need to worry about being the other woman. I might not have been very nice to you over the years but i wouldn't go around and cheat on you or any other woman. And i would never hurt you or your daughter, intentionally. I may have done some stupid things but i wouldn't hurt my family, blood or not." I nodded and we both turned to Dumbledore and said that we agreed to get married. He smiled and said, "Okay so that's out of the way, now we need to find you a place to stay. This marriage must seem to be as real as possible. When the ministry officials come, they will judge if Draco has indeed changed and according to that, they will renounce him of all charges. Now the two of you will need to inform your friends and family of the new situation so i suggest that you go get explaining. Oh and Miss Renaldi if you would please leave young Amelia with me from now on when you have classes. In addition, she will have to sleep with you tonight in the girl's dormitory until we find a proper place for you all to stay. That will be all, thank you."

i grabbed a hold of Amelia's hand as we were ushered out of the door. As we walked down the empty corridors of the school, i felt that i couldn't stand anymore. I stopped and lent against a wall. I was breathing hard and the walls were spinning. I had just agreed to get married, to Malfoy. What had i done? Malfoy stoped walking when he heard Amelia asking me what was the matter. He turned and swore under his breath. He walked up to me and said that he was going to take me back to the Gryffindor common room.

He picked me up and began to walk, whilst still holding onto Amelia's hand. I was barely able to see straight. When Malfoy knocked on the door, i vaguely heard the shuffling of feet as they tried to get to the door. The door opened and i heard someone gasp. Malfoy carried me into the room and laid me down onto the couch. I heard harry calling out my name. Slowly i began to see thing as the way they were, instead of sideways and moving. I slowly, with the help of harry sat up straight. Amelia came running to me and began to sob. I stroked her hair and said that everything was going to be all right. After a few minutes, she calmed down. Her eyes were blood shot and she looked tired. I whispered to her that she needed to go to sleep but she shook her head and said, "I don't want to." When i asked why, she said the one thing that made my heart rip into two "because I'm scared. I'm scared that if i go to sleep that you won't be here. That I'll be back with the Mr Jerry and Mrs Donna. I don't want you to leave me mummy, i don't want you to go." My eyes were prickling with tears as i stared back at the little girl in my arms.

I hugged her tight and said "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm going to be here when you wake up. You don't have to worry anymore, okay. You don't have to be scared anymore. I'll be here." She looked into my eyes and said, "Do you promise? Pinkie promise?" i smiled at her and held out my pinkie for her. After she had my word, she snuggled into me and i sung to her. As the words of the song flowed, i could hear her gentle snores. I tried to get up but she only grabbed onto me stronger. I sighed and sat back down holding her. It had been a long time since she slept in my arms. I saw Malfoy standing by the door and i mouthed a 'thank you' to him. I saw him smile at me. He then walked out of the room and out the door. I watched him leave, my future husband. I turned back to harry, Ron and Ginny. They all had watery eyes and were looking at me confused. I took a deep breath and said, "I guess you all want to know what's going on." They nodded their heads and i heard Ron say, "How could you not have told us that you had a daughter? I thought we were your best friends. I thought you cared about us. I thought you cared about me" i looked at him shocked and said, venom seeping through my voice "well you'd know a lot about caring for people now wouldn't you Ronald. With you sleeping with lavender last week." All the colour drained out of his face. I looked at harry and Ginny "you both knew about this yet you didn't say anything to me. You betrayed me and then you expect me to tell you about something as important as this. How was i supposed to tell you that i had a baby girl waiting for me if i couldn't even trust you to tell me the truth about Ron cheating on me?" i looked at them when all of a sudden Ginny jumped up and slapped Ron and harry. She scream/whispered "how could you do that to her?" she then turned back to me and said "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, i swear." I looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. I nodded and said, "I believe you. But harry, Ron consider yourselves on the list of people that i least want to see right now." As i stood up i heard harry say "How did you find out?" i turned back to them and said, looking at Ron "i heard lavender screaming out your name in one of the empty classrooms. I looked inside to see her pressed up against the wall with you. Also Ron if you ever want to cheat on anyone, don't do it with the school gossip queen." With that, both Ginny and I walked out of the common room and into the girl's dorm.

I laid Amelia down on my bed, went, and sat next to Ginny on her bed. We stayed silent for a while then i said, "She's not my daughter, well not biologically. She is my sister. My mother had her then about a month later left. She didn't even say anything. She just packed her stuff and left. I looked after her for two months. My father was always out drinking and he'd come home and beat me. I used to hide her under the bathroom sink. I would try to not scream so that she wouldn't be woken up. A few weeks before school started, i got a letter from Dumbledore saying that he was going to be coming over. George was at work so he didn't bother us. Dumbledore came and said that i needed to go back to school. We talked and he said that he would give me a time-turner so that i could be with Amelia and go to all my classes at the same time. It was helpful. I went to all my classes like that for two years. Then the war came and i had to leave her. I could not leave her with George; he would kill her within days. Therefore, i decided that i needed to leave her in the care of people that i could trust. I didn't have any living relatives so i had to ask one of my neighbours. The Mars' were the closest to us and i convinced them that if they looked after her for a while then i would give them a considerable amount of money for their efforts. Therefore, i left her in their room. It was one of the most painful experiences that had ever happened to me. She had fallen asleep in my arms. We had spent the day being with each other, playing together and laughing. Then it was time for me to leave so i preformed and spell that would protect her from any magic and from her father. I told her that i was going to have to leave for a little bit and that someday i would come back to her, that we were both going to live together happily. During the war, it was the only thing that kept me going. It was the only thing that kept me alive. I only went with Harry and Ron because they needed me and because if i didn't and if Voldemort won then my baby was going to die. Voldemort would've killed off almost all the muggles that he could get his hands on and her being a Granger didn't help. When the war was over, i couldn't go back. I couldn't go back to her because i was afraid. I was a coward." A single tear escaped my eyes.

Ginny who was close to tears herself asked "why didn't you go back?" i sat there, looking at Amelia's sleeping form then said softly "i was scared, i was scared that she would hate me for leaving her or that she would forget me. I'd spent a whole year away from her and i was scared that if i did go back that she would not recognise Me." i looked at Ginny and said softly "Does that make me a bad person? Does that me a horrible person for not wanting to see their baby?" she looked at me and said, whilst hugging me and stroking my hair "no, honey. It doesn't, it makes you human. You're not a bad person, your one of the few people left in the world that still have some good in them." I smiled and thanked her. She nodded then said, a bit hesitantly "Hermione, why did you change your name? What was wrong with Granger?" i stayed quiet for a few minutes then said, "I didn't want to be something I'm not anymore. I didn't want to be Hermione Granger, the daughter of a woman who left her children, the daughter of the father that drank every night and beat his children. In addition, it made it harder for him to find me. To find Amelia. After the war, i went to the ministry and had them change my name, and then i did the same thing for myself and Amelia in the muggle world too. I am now Hermione Aphrodite Renaldi and Amelia is Amelia Mionett Renaldi." I looked to see Ginny with a serious face on then say "well i think that those names really fit you too." we stayed quiet for a few moment.

I cleared my throat to break the silence. I said timidly "Ginny, please don't judge me but i'm getting married. To Malfoy. By the end of this moth if not year." She just stared at me, looking dumbfounded. She then said "when did he propose to you? when were you to going out?" i interrupted by saying "ginny relax. I didn't cheat on Ron, i would never do that to him. me and Malfoy are gonna get married so that i can stay at Hogwarts and finish my education and have a safe place for her. Malfoy agreed because he needs to marry someone whose not a pureblood so that he can prove to the ministry that he doesn't care about blood status anymore. i told you because i wanted you to know and so that i could ask you to support me in my decision. Im already finding it hard to deal with the fact that i'm going to get married, to Malfoy nonetheless." She looked into my eyes then said "i'll support you, but why? Why did you agree?" i smiled and said "thank you. you don't know how much it means to me to have you support. I wanted to keep myself and Amelia safe. I want to make sure that she and i have the best possible chance to survive. Plus i want to help Malfoy, after all he did for us in the war i want him to be able to live his life without the ministry breathing down his back. also i wanted to ask you to be my maid of honour. I don't even know when the wedding will be but i wanted you to know and i wanted you to be there."

She squalled and hugged me. "cant...breathe...loosen...up" she laughed and loosened her hold on me. Anyway, i think that it's time that we all go to bed. Its been quiet a eventful day. Don't you think?" she smiled the hugged me good night. Before she crawled into bed she turned and said to me "oh and for the record, my brother is a complete idiot for cheating on you." i smiled then climbed into bed and snuggled up close to my little angel. It had been so long since i had this little luxury. After a few minutes, i fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so i forgot to put the disclaimer in the first two chapters but i remembered now. okay so i dont own anything, so sueing me aint gonna get you anywhere. plus i would like to say thanks to jade, (ceyda) fo like reviewing my story and helping (not that you did much, naaa you know i'm joking. besides you complete me.) anyway back to story, hope you enjoy. **

**chapter 3**

DPOV

I was in potions class and it was the one class that i had with Gran- i mean Renaldi. It was going to be hard for me to get used to calling her Renaldi, instead of Granger. I was starting to get worried that something had happened last night when Gr- i mean Renaldi didn't show up for class but i brushed it aside saying that she was probably spending time with her, um, daughter. Wow was that something. I didn't know that the little bookworm had it in her to get herself knocked up. I wonder how she hid the stomach. Probably a disillusion spell to make sure that her body couldn't be noticed to have changed at all. I heard the bell ring to say that second period was over. As I made my way to my next class, Maggonigal stopped me.

She pulled me aside into a spare classroom they said after making sure that the door was locked. She then turned to me and said, "The headmaster told me of the agreement between Miss Renaldi and yourself. Now i may not agree with it but i trust Hermione to make good decisions. You however are a different story. You better not hurt her Malfoy; the girl has gone through too much. She doesn't need any more pain. Now go to the Gryffindor common room and see where she is. It is not like Hermione to miss classes. I want both you and Hermione to meet me in my office. The password that you will need is 'amolboa'. The password will become ineffective once you exit the room. Now off you go." To say that i was a little shocked about what was happening was an understatement. I quickly grabbed my things and went off towards the Gryffindor rooms. As i approached the room, i heard the most awful noise. The portrait that hung over the entrance was a fat lady with a glass in her hands. It looked like she was trying to break the glass with her voice. I stared at the portrait amused. It looked like all the other portraits had, had enough with her failed attempts that they looked as though they were going to slice her into a million little pieces. I got tired of the show and said, "if your done trying to deafen the entire inhabitants of the castle I'd like to go inside now. The password is amolboa." The fat lady glared at me and said "very well" she opened the door and i stepped inside. I walked to what seemed to be the girl's dorm. As I passed, i heard the gasps of the people in the room. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. I waited for a moment before the door opened. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I felt a tugging at my pant and looked down to see a little girl standing there smiling up at me. I smiled back realising that this was Hermione's daughter. She exclaimed in a cute voice "you're the man who helped my mummy yestaday, thank you." I was shortly shocked, and then i replied in a soft voice "um, you're welcome. Do you know where your mummy is?" she nodded then grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me inside. I didn't realise how strong the girl really was. She took me into the room and sat me down onto an unmade bed.

I began to look around the room when i heard a voice say "Amelia, honey. I'm coming out now. Can you please fetch me my wand. Remember how i showed you to hold it?" the voice was Hermione's. She walked out of the bathroom clad only in a towel. She didn't seem to notice me, i was too quite observing her body shape. She had long hair that cascaded down her back, long legs and she was very nicely proportional. My eyes widened as she bent down to fish through her cupboard. I cleared my throat and she jumped up, looking around. Her eyes spotted me and i heard her let out a scream. She didn't scream for very long, barley a second before i jumped up and put my hand over her mouth. Her eyes showed pure panic and i said "sorry but I'll let go if you promise not to scream. She nodded and i withdrew my hand. Her eyes were on me the whole time. Suddenly Amelia came running up to her, a wand clutched in her hand. Hermione bent down slowly and picked her up. Amelia said in a proud voice "mummy, mummy the man who saved you came. He knocked on the door and i opened it. Mummy i had to stand on my tepee-toes to reach the kno, kno..." she looked at Hermione helplessly. "Knob, honey. Knob. Now Amelia Mianett Renaldi what did i say about opening the door without me." the little girl seemed to sadden at the thought of upsetting her mother and replied saying "sorry mummy. I didn't mean to make you upset. Are you upset with me?" Hermione seemed to soften at the question and said "ugh, no sweetheart. I could never be upset with you. I only want to keep you safe. No matter who is at the door, never open it without me please." The girl nodded and smiled. Hermione smiled also and pointed to her cheek. Amelia giggled and kissed the cheek that Hermione had previously been pointing at. It was by far the most affectionate thing that i had ever seen. Amelia genuinely looked like she was happy with her mother.

The way that Hermione looked at her daughter as though she was the most important thing to her. Like she really loved her. I was taken out of my revive when Hermione called my name. I looked up to see her blushing. I was confused as to why see was blushing. Then it dawned on me, she was naked save for a towel wrapped around her and we were now in a relationship, of convenience but a relationship non-the-least. I stood up and said, "Um, McGonagall sent me to see if you were alright. Also she wants both of us to go to her office." There was an awkward silence when i walked out. When I had closed the door behind me, i let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding. I was about to walk out of the common room when Amelia ran up and grabbed my leg. I turned around and she said happily, "mu mummy wants you to wait for her. She said that she has to get dressed then we can all go to that ladies office."

She stepped back then looked up at me expectedly. I looked at her and said "why are you looking at me like that, it's cute and all but what does it mean?" she gave an exaggerated sigh and said, "I want you to pick me up stupid." She then giggled and covered her mouth as if she had said a bad word or something. I hesitantly bent down and picked her up. I held her in my arms when she went in and whispered into my ear, though it really wasn't whispering, "please don't tell mummy. She said that i wasn't allowed to use bad words. Don't tell her okay?" i nodded. I heard and amused voice say, "don't tell me what?" we both turned around to see Hermione leaning against the wall looking at us amused. Amelia and i both said at the same time "nothing". The little girl in my arms giggled as if she had just stolen money from greengotts.

Hermione walked over to me and took Amelia from my arms. When she came next to me, i noticed that her hair smelt like roses and that it was soft and wavy. She was wearing a white tank top with a picture of a skull on it, black skinny leg jeans and a small army style mini-jacket over the top. She also wore knee length boots. Overall, she looked really hot. WAIT, did i just think Hermione looked hot. Well you said it yourself; she did look really good in that towel. We walked out of the room with the whispers of all the people behind us. We went down the stairs and into the corridor.

**hoped you enjoyed, please review. i need the encouragemenyt. thanks. **


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry long week, thanks for rading and i will hopefully continue. **

**i dont own anything, so sueing me wont get you anywere. **

**thanks, bye**

CHAPTER 4

HPOV

We were walking in silence when Amelia began to squirm around. I stopped and put her down. She began to run dawn the length of the hall. I called out for her to be careful and to wait for me. She stopped and began to talk with one of the portrait that was hanging on the walls. I watched her with admiration. She was so young but still so confident even with everything that happened to her. I smiled. I seemed to be smiling a lot more these days. "You know you should smile more, it makes you look bearable." He smiled as he said it and i smirked at him and said, "You should too, it make that image of you as an amazing bouncing ferret look so much funnier." His face turned tourcherous but his eyes showed that he was mocking me "when will you forget about that? It's been years now" i laughed and said, "That will forever be remembered." Then he seemed to have realised something and he smirked saying, "you think I'm amazing? I knew that i held a special place in your heart!" i didn't miss a beat and replied saying, "Well of course, you will forever be the little blonde ferret." I laughed and how his face changed from amused to shock that i hadn't messed up my come –back.

A smile was plastered on my face as i ran after Amelia. I scooped her up in my arms and spun her around, making her laugh. I joined in on her laughter and said cheekily, "do you want to race? First, one to the end of the corridor wins. We began to run, i deliberately ran slowly so that she could win. As we reached the end, i stopped running and began to walk instead. I watched as she jumped for joy at winning. I picked her up and walked to McGonagall's office door. I set Amelia down and held her hand as i knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the professor sitting at her desk writing. I felt Malfoy come up behind me. He cleared his throat and asked to come in. The teacher nodded and waved at Amelia. She shyly waved back. I sat down in one of the chairs and pulled Amelia onto my lap.

The teacher looked at both of us and said, "Why you are not in uniform Miss Renaldi?" i replied saying, "i wasn't planning on going to any classes today. I was hoping on spending the day with Amelia. I haven't seen her in over a year." She looked thoughtful said, "You have the day free but you must go back to classes tomorrow. Now how are you? How's Amelia adjusting to the magic?" i smiled. McGonagall was very charmed by the little girl. "I'm good. Amelia is having the time of her life. The talking portraits and the moving pictures keep amazing her. Whenever she sees's an owl she squeals for joy and runs after it. I'm beginning to think that the owls are starting to form a petition against the use of my services." McGonagall laughed and said in a serious "now Miss Renaldi, would you please let little Amelia go play whilst i talk to the two of you."

i nodded and set Amelia down. I pulled out my wand and made a telescope appear. She squealed and ran towards it as fast as she could. I turned back to my teacher and waited for her to begin. I didn't need to wait long. "Professor Dumbledore informed me about your agreement. To say that i was upset wouldn't be the right worlds. I have to ask you why Hermione? We could have found another solution. I could've made some arrangements." I looked at her and said slowly, "i really appreciate what you're saying but there was always the chance that it wouldn't work. George is after us. If i got married then my name and Amelia's would be changed and we would be able to live in relative normality. You probably wouldn't understand but i did it for her. I grew up with a father, even if it was a short period, but i still had a father. She's been hurt. George almost killed me countless times and on all occasions she would somehow manage to see it all no matter how hard i tried to shield her from it all. I would hide her in the bathroom cupboard but somehow she always got out to try and help me. He hurt her almost as bad as he hurt me. i didn't want her to grow up hating men for the rest of her life. She's barely even three years old and she already knows how to hate someone. If i was to get married then if he did find us and he did manage to finish what he began then at least i would know that there would be someone to look after her after me. i don't expect Malfoy to look after Amelia if i were to die, but i would die knowing that she wouldn't end up with him. it would be better than anything." I looked at her and i saw that she really wanted to say something to me. "What exactly do you mean by finish what he started?" Draco said almost reluctantly.

I turned to look out of the window and said "to kill me. to kill or be killed. That's what he told me. he said that if he couldn't have me then no-one else could. He said that he would find us, kill Amelia and make me watch." I look back at Draco and continued "he did many things to me but he could never have me. i didn't fight back when he beat me, but i did fight when he tried to touch me." i let out a sad laugh and said "on the occasions where i would fight he would look just as bad as i did." A small smile spread across McGonagall's face when i said this. Malfoy looked like he wanted to say something to me but was stopped when McGonagall said "Hermione, i know that the reason that you just gave was part of the reason that you agreed to get married, but i want to know what the real reason was. Why you really agreed to get married."

I looked at her remorsefully and said "its sort of scary how well you know me." she let out a short laugh. I smiled and said slowly "marriage is something that i never thought that i would have, or be a part of. George always said that no-one would ever marry me and that i'd live the rest of my life alone. When i looked at the Weasly's and saw how in love they were, i wanted it too. my whole life it was always get good grades, look after your sister. I never felt like i was really loved. When Dumbledore made the proposal i thought that it would be my time to be loved. When i thought of marriage i thought of the other person loving me and wanting to spend their whole lives with me. i thought of love. I always wanted to walk down the isle in a white dress and marry the man of my dreams. I'm not saying that i love Malfoy or anything or that he loved me, but that i wanted that. I wanted to be married and loved or the very least cared about. I wanted to have a family who would accept me for who i was and not for what the world see's me as. I want to grow old with a person who would love and be with me." i looked at McGonagall and said "that sounds really cheesy doesn't it, that makes me sound like one of those love struck girls searching for their soul mates and what not."

With wet eyes she shook her head and said "no, that makes you sound human." I leaned back into my chair and let my eyes wonder towards Amelia. She was looking at a jar that held a pixy in it. i turned back to hear my teacher ask the same question to Malfoy. He stayed quiet for a moment and said "i needed to get married to a muggle-born or half-blood so that my family wouldn't be taken to Azkaban. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life visiting my mother and father in Azkaban. They might've done many things but they did it so that i would be protected, the least i could do was help them stay out of Azkaban." He turned to me and said "i stopped caring about blood status along time ago. I only ever called you that because it was what my father wanted. It took me a long time but you helped me to realise that we all had the same blood, just different backgrounds. I'm sorry for all the things that i did to you." i was shocked. Malfoy, apologising, to me of all people. I numbly nodded. McGonagall brought me out of my shock by saying "well now that some things are in order, i do believe that its time to plan your wedding. It will be held by the end of this month." My eyes all but popped out of my head. I was going to be married by the end of the month. I felt like i couldn't breath. I stood up and quickly walked over to the window. I opened the window and gulped in some air. I looked down at the school and thought 'i was going to be married and i wasn't even nineteen'.

I felt someone place a hand on my back. i inclined my head back and saw that it was Malfoy. He looked guilty and said "i'm sorry. This is my fault. You don't need to marry me if you don't want to. I could find another alternative." I shook my head and said "i said that i would marry you and i will not go back on my word." He smiled and i felt my heart flutter. 'he should really smile more often, it makes him look so much more attractive. WAIT did i just think that about Malfoy? Its okay now i suppose, i mean we are engaged.'

DOV

When she got up and walked to the window, gulping for air i felt something that i hadn't for a long time. Guilt. I came up behind her and put my hand on her back. i said "i'm sorry. This is my fault. You don't need to marry me if you don't want to. I could find another alternative." She shook her head and said "i said that i would marry you and i will not go back on my word." I smiled at her. she was just so selfless. She had gone through hell and she still tried to help everyone. It all just made her so much more attractive. She was beautiful and she had a adorable daughter who, when me and Hermione got married, would become my daughter too.

i grabbed her hand and led her to the chairs in front of Magoniggals desk. I asked as softly as i could "when do you want to get married?" she looked thoughtful for a second then said "could we get married in two weeks. i know its rushed but it would get it out of the way and i want to really focus on my exams not having to worry about the wedding. If its alright with you?" i looked at her and said "no two weeks is good, it would really make things a lot easier. Um, do you want a big wedding or just friends and family?" she said without even hesitating "small. I just want to have the most important people in my life there. That is, if your okay with it?" i nodded. We planned out the rest of the wedding like that. We agreed to have the wedding in the school gardens, then from there we would move into the room of requirements. After we had all the details of the wedding down we agreed to write out own invitations and send them ourselves. When we had made all the arrangements we both left to go our separate ways.

I watched her walk away with Amelia's hand in hers. They went towards the library. I smiled as i heard Amelia say "mummy, is that man going to be your friend now? Is he going to be my new daddy?" "WHAT? The ferret?" she looked confused and said "if that his name? Ferret? What a silly name, he doesn't even look like a ferret." Hermione looked lost for words for a second then said "um, no sweetie, that's not his name. His name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. Um, yes he is going to be my, um...friend. but honey, even though he's going to be my Friend now, it doesn't mean that you have to think of him as your daddy. He could be like your uncle." Amelia shook her head then said "no, i want him to be my daddy. I never had a nice daddy. He's nice. He helped you, and he didn't dob on me. he looks pretty too. does that mean that i'm going to be pretty too? your pretty and my new daddys pretty."

Hermione looked shocked then said amused "hey, i'm the only one who can think that Mal, i mean Draco looks pretty." Amelia laughed. They turned a corner and i could no longer see them. I made my way to the Slytherin common room. I said the password and entered. I saw Blaise sitting on the couch and walked over to him. i greeted him and said down on the seat opposite him. he looked up to me and sat up properly. "I'm getting married, to Hermione Gran, i mean Renaldi. Goodness i got to stop saying that." I looked up to see Blaise looking at me like i had grown another head. "are you the father? Is she pregnant again?"

i looked at him confused and said "ehh, no. I'm not the father of Amelia, and no she's not pregnant again. Why would you think that?" he looked relived for a second then stood up yelling "then why would you be marrying her?" i looked at him and said "Blaise i'll tell you as long as you don't tell a single soul." He nodded and i proceeded to tell him everything about the ministry ordering me to marry and how Hermione tied into the whole thing. When i was finished, Blaise looked thoughtful. "wow, she really is good, isn't she?" i nodded and said "yeah, it kind of makes me feel...guilty about marrying her. she's too, good. And to think that she was a mum at what, fifteen?"

Blaise looked at me for a long moment then cracked a smirk. "you like her, don't you?" i was shocked. "How could you say that i like Gran- i mean Renaldi? Yeah she may have an awesome body, and she may be practically perfect, but that doesn't mean that i like her." Blaise looked like he was about to wet himself. "what?" he replied through laughter, "Yeah she may have an awesome body, and she may be practically perfect, that so doesn't make me think that you like her." i just glared at him and muttered under my breathe that someday i would make him pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey people **

**i am sooo orry that i havent been updating but i had exams and i needed to do some things so i have been really busy for the past 2 weeks. anyway i appreciate you guys reading this, well the story. **

**i dont own anything, so sueing me wont get you anywere. **

**thanks, bye**

CHAPTER 5

ONE WEEK LATTER

H.P.O.V

I was sitting with Amelia in the Great hall when Ginny came running in. I looked up and said a bit worried "Ginny, what's the matter?" she looked at me as though i was stupid then yelled "HERMIONE APHRODITE RENALDI, YOU HAVE ONE WEEK BEFORE YOU WEDDING AND YOU HAVENT EVEN GOTTEN A DRESS FOR YOURSELF OR AMELIA OR ME!"

i was slightly beginning to regret asking Ginny to be my maid of honour. During the week, i had explained to Ginny, harry and Ron about what was happening with Malfoy and about my past. I also made them take an unbreakable vow to never tell anyone what had happened to me and what was going on with Malfoy and me. i had also asked Harry to be the one to 'give me away' in place of my father. I reminisced on the memory of how Harry got up and hugged me, while saying that he was so thankful that i asked him. i smiled at the memory of Amelia hugging my leg and saying cheerfully "mummy, can i be the flower girl?" i had picked her up and said "oh, i would be honoured if you did that for me sweetie. It would make me the happiest mummy in the world." She had laughed and she spent the night practising walking across the common room. It was the cutest thing in the world.

I was brought back to reality with Ginny tugging on my arm. I grabbed Amelia's hand and brought her with me. I looked at her and said "where are we going? I have class to go to." She said in a monotone voice "no you don't, after i found out that you hadn't brought a dress i went to Dumbledore and got permission for you to have the rest of the day off so that you, me and Amelia could go to Hogsmead to get you a dress." I stared at her. she continued to say "there was a catch however, a teacher had to accompany us so that we wouldn't get into trouble." I looked at her and said "which teacher?" she was about to answer when i heard a voice from my right. "that unfortunate task has been left to me, why Dumbledore would send me to go and spend the day with two teenage girls looking for clothes is beyond me?"

my mouth hung open as i looked at professor Snape and i could hear Amelia saying that my mouth was open and that i should close it. i shook my head and closed my mouth. He sneered at me and said "are you done staring you insufferable little girl?" i was about to reply when i heard Amelia yell "why are you being mean to my mummy, you, you smelly old man?" i almost fainted this time. I could hear Ginny trying to contain her giggles, but i was just amazed at how my little baby was glaring at the professor. "well i see that rudeness runs in your family, miss Renaldi. Do you spend your time teaching her to be so rude and crude?" I was about to retort when i was cut off by Amelia "at least she can teach me things, and at least i can learn. What can you do?" i couldn't take it anymore, i cracked up laughing, Ginny wasn't too far behind me. i watched with tears in my eyes as Amelia glared at Snape. The two glared at each other for a few moments before Snape smiled and said "well i can see that you will be quite a challenge for your future teachers, now young miss."

Amelia smiled at him and said "i want to be just like my mummy, she was a cha-, cal-, um..." she looked at me and i said "challenge." She nodded and continued, "yeah that word too. thats what daddy always said." My mood immediately darkened. I felt Ginny put her hand on my shoulder and tell me that it was okay, that he could never hurt me again. She grabbed my hand and said that we needed to be on our way. I nodded after a second then grabbed a hold of Amelia's hand. We all walked to wards the gates of the school. From there we side along appiarated to Hogsmead. We spent the rest of the day shopping for dresses. We went to every dress boutique in the area, the whole time Ginny was making me try on every dress that she thought would look good on me. i must have tried on at least fifty dresses but none of them we're me. while i was being forced into every dress that was thrust in my direction, Amelia and Snape really hit it off.

As i was changing i over heard one of their conversations. It was just about the strangest convos' that i had ever heard. One minute it went from what food was going to be eaten tonight to what Snape taught at school to what Amelia dreamt about the night before to what Snape dreamt about the night before to what Amelia and i did on the fourth year holidays then to what Snape did on his holidays. To say that hearing that was the highlight of my day made me feel even more pathetic that i already was. As we were making our way back to the castle i saw the perfect dress in a run-down shop. As i showed Ginny the dress she looked thoughtful for a second then nodded her approval. I rushed in and got the dress and the matching shoes. We returned back to the castle before dinner.

I set Amelia in my room so that she could have her nap, shopping for dresses was very excusing for her. as i sat on our bed i remembered that i was to marry a man that had taunted me for a large proportion of my childhood and whose house i had been tourchered. I felt tears prickle at my eyes, and this time i didn't stop them from falling.


End file.
